Spike
Spike, voiced by Max Gilardi, is a baby dragon who is portrayed as a stereotypical stoner with a teenaged male attitude. He appeared in every episode. History Spike's debut was when he appeared telling Applejack that she was crazy after she finnished eating the apples. Applejack got angry and kicked him into a tree. He later asked Applejack if she was okay when she went out cold. After seeing an apple pop out of her mouth, he thought that she'll be okay. Spike appeared with red eyes because of his use of drugs. Soon, he discovered that Discord was out destroying Ponyville and just sits back and smokes some weed. He, along with Rainbow Dash and Pinkie Pie, tried to look for the Elements of Harmony (in which he refers to as the "Helements of Armory") in Fluttershy's Shed. He tried to remember about what Fluttershy said by having some flashbacks, but ignored them by saying, "I think she said we're always welcome in her shed." When they entered, they found out that she killed all of her animals and decorated the inside of her shed with their organs. Insted of noticing that, Spike found out that she kept "PlayPony" copies in a box. Shockingly, they saw that she killed Derpy Hooves and made her into a toaster cozy. When Fluttershy returned to her shed, she got out a chainsaw and sung a gor version of the "Fat Albert" theme song. They soon witnessed Fluttershy arrest at the local mental hospital after she killed Rainbow Dash. He also appeared helping Twilight Sparkle to bring Rainbow Dash back to life, but kept making rude comments and wisecracking jokes. When Twilight failed bringing Rainbow back to life with lightning, she told him to burry him again. Before he could do that, Spike wacked Rainbow in the head with the shovel for not getting him a birthday present. Pinkie Pie onced called him at 3 in the morning and told him to come over and bring some beer and oxycotton. Spike denied the request while Pinkie was staring at another woman (herself in the mirror). He and Twilight later held an intervention to help Pinkie with her party addiction problem. Pinkie threw up on Spike and sprayed blood on him making him feel both angry and disgusted. It was shown that he never burried Rainbow Dash and was poking her with a stick multiple times and was shocked to see that she was really alive. He thought that Twilight's experiment really worked, but Rainbow told him that she was really in a coma. He told Rainbow all of the events of what happened, including the events the wasn't shown. Soon Rainbow Dash reversed time with Sonic Rainboom and was able to defeat Discord as Rainbow-Titan. He later visited her at the hospital and was the only one who did'nt feel happy in the group hug. Non-Cannon Appearences He once hung out with Paco and played with a tecdeck. It was shown that it was acctually June from "Wacky Game Jokez 4 Kids!" (Hotdiggedydemon's other series). He shown watching the 2012 Bronycon with Twilight and R-Dash 5000 agreeing that these people are freaks. Spike also appeared giving a message to Trotcon, but it was hard for him to do it with Pinkie Pie and Rainbow Dash playing a video game called "Wolf Puncher 2" in the back. When Spike promised that nothing scary will happen in this broadcast, the R-Dash 5000 burst through the wall shooting the camera. Spike, along with Pinkie and Dash, walked over to the camera asking if it was all right. He was also shown interrupting Fluttershy's message to Canterlot Gardens. He insulted the bronies by saying that they're freaks and that their costumes smelled. Pinkie soon arrived and asked what he was talking about and what a brony was. Spike told her that they're adult men who like cartoon ponies. This made Pinkie feel disgusted. Fluttershy couldn't take it anymore so she demanded them to leave. Spike then teased her by sating that she inside in her cell while they're outside. Fluttershy then frightened them away by showing them her chainsaw. Opposites from MLP: FiM and PONY.MOV *Spike in MLP: FiM is voiced by a female (Cathy Weseluck), while Spike in PONY.MOV is voiced by a male (Max Gilardi). *Spike in MLP: FiM is sweet and kind, while Spike in PONY.MOV is complete smartass. *Spike in MLP: FiM is Twilight Sparkle's assisstant, while Spike in PONY.MOV is a stoner. *Spike in MLP: FiM has a crush on Rarity, while Spike in PONY.MOV doesn't show interest, considerating her just like a friend. (Note: he once showed interest in Twilight and claimed that he has a girlfriend who's trying to get him to quit weed.) *Spike in MLP: FIM doesn't have a penis, while Spike in PONY.MOV mentions his penis and has a penis. Relationship *They both have crushes. *They both live with Twilight Sparkle. **In fact, they are both Twilight's assistants. *They both have purple and green outlines. Gallery Wingboner.png|Spike eyes Fluttershy's porn stash Random.jpg|Spike goes to Fluttershy's shed with Rainbow Dash and Pinkie Pie Skkatebord.png|Spike shows Paco his teckdeck talents Boneyard.png|Spike makes Twilight Sparkle feel both mad and disgusted at his joke Lab.png|Spike and Twilight Sparkle take Rainbow Dash's dead body to her lab AFRO.png|Spike watches as Twilight Sparkle fails to bring Rainbow Dash back to life Rehab.png|Spike at Pinkie Pie's intervention meeting Mane4 and Spike.png|Spike and the others watch Rainbow Dash's epic fight with Discord M6aS SWAG.MOV.png|Spike and his "so-called" friends at the end of SWAG.MOV APPLESagain.png|Spike and his "so-called friends watching Applejack eating apples again Wikia-Visualization-Main,ponymov.png|Spike is not in the wiki background. SWAG.MOV Category:Characters Category:Creatures Category:Main Characters Category:Characters voiced by Max Gilardi Category:Male Characters Category:Animals Category:Non-pony characters Category:Fantasy creatures